1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a drywall tape dispenser assembly and, more particularly, the invention relates to a drywall tape dispenser assembly creating a more effective tool for finishing the joints in sheetrock or drywall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The interiors of most buildings today, both commercial and residential, are generally finished with sheetrock. Also known as drywall, wallboard, or gypsum board, sheetrock consists of the pressed mineral gypsum sandwiched between two layers of paper. The material is sold in 4×8, 4 by 9, and 4 by 10 foot sheets; the most common thicknesses are ½ inch and ⅝ inch (though other thicknesses are available).
Drywall panels are fastened directly to wall studs or to furring strips applied over masonry surfaces, using wallboard nails, wallboard screws, or, in some cases, adhesive. The joints between panels are hidden by wallboard joint compound and joint tape. In some cases, a texture of special topping compound is applied over the entire surface. In finishing the joints, the joint tape is applied over the joint compound, or “mud”. A need exists for allowing a drywall installer to more effectively coordinate the application of joint compound and joint tape, by incorporating the compound and the tape in a single dispenser.